


Accumulation of our love story

by Alwayswaitingforwinter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I hope this make some sense, Kara is a tease, Kisses, Lena is so in love, english not my first language, sorry for any mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayswaitingforwinter/pseuds/Alwayswaitingforwinter
Summary: Just a little colection of drabbles. Kisses, smiles and stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses.

Kara is like the sun. And you are blinded by her. 

But also you know if you fly too close to her, you will burn. Oh, but do you want to be burn by her.

And when she kisses you is like your body is on fire and you want nothing more than to melt into her and be part of her forever.

She kisses you with purpose and desire and you feel so wanted. Like you never felt before.

She kisses you with such intensity, with such passion that sometimes you feel like this is a dream, a dream you want to never end.

She kisses the inside of your wrist when you are at some restaurant having dinner.

She kisses the corner of your mouth to make you flustered. Then, she playfully smiles.

She kisses the column of your throat so gently when you are straddling her in your couch, at movie nights.

Kara Danvers kisses you sometimes so sweetly and so carefully that tears stream down your face and then is all kisses on your cheeks and reassurances and 'I love you's'.

And you can go on and on, and list all of her kisses, but your favorite part is the way she looks at you after you have been thoroughly devoured by her mouth. She looks at you like you are the sun and that’s all you need to feel alive.


	2. Crazyness

It is crazy how crazy Lena Luthor made you sometimes. Obviously, not in a bad way. 

The little details that surrounded her, you live for those. Like the way she would bite her lip, trying to stifle a laugh, when you were trying (unsuccessfully) not to squirm at her ‘not so subtle’ comments (in public places, like Noonan’s) about your ‘bedroom activities’.

Or the way she would slowly, deliberately, would tease you, not explicitly, but in little ways. Like wearing a sinfully v-shaped blouse. Her cleavage a constant image in your mind. 

Or wearing those high heels that made her calves look so toned… Maybe you have a thing for her legs. 

Or at game nights, she would sit close to you, her fingers caressing your forearm, an innocent, harmless touch for everyone to see, oh but you know better. You would recognize every aspect of Lena’s verbal language, and that would definitely isn´t an innocent act. 

It is crazy how crazy Lena Luthor made you sometimes. 

It is crazy how sometimes your body would react to her. The tension leaving your body in waves, when she kisses you with a hint of tongue and a lot of teeth and bitten lips. 

Sometimes it is overwhelming, but also it is a fantastic sensation because Lena would always take in consideration your reactions, and would always seek your consent. 

It was sexy. 

She is thoughtful like that. She will always seek your approval, your pleasure and your comfort. And you were so madly in love with her for that. 

And obviously for so much more.


End file.
